User blog:MAZEKA/Storyline(s) updates and stuff
Ok, as many of you must of noticed (or heard in chat) I'm having a bit of trouble with finding just 1 storyline to stick with and write stories for, as I have an annoying habit of coming up with a new idea just after I start one of my others. Therefore, with all these unfinished and seemingly cancelled stories of mine out there, I've decided to finally sort out what's cancelled, what's not and what's to come. For my own benefit as much as that of anyone who's bothered with any of this :P So, lets get to it; Chronicles of Orentorus This storyline, despite being the one I got furthest with (which isn't saying much) is cancelled. Despite making quite a big thing of it in the past, and a lot of MOCs, not to mention all those characters of others that I said I would use for the storyline, I just can't be bothered to carry on with it. Like Rise of the Toa Spherus (which is also a cancelled storyline for those who hadn't gathered that yet) Chronicles of Orentorus was started during my early days on the wiki and, looking back now, isn't as good as I once thought. Experiment Zone 1 is very poor quality at the start, and though it gets better towards the end, it still need a lot of work. So even if I did want to continue the storyline, I would have to spend a lot of time on that first. So yeah, Chronicles of Orentorus is cancelled for the foreseeable future. Paradise Universe Ok, so remember that comic I started a while back, but ended up cancelling? Well, I had a lot planned for the rest of the series, and some pretty cool characters (in my opinion) so I've recently decided to try and continue it. So for those who did follow its installments (which I think lasted for about 2 days :/) you will soon get to see more. However, the comic will be very different from how I originally planned it to go, mainly because part of the reason I cancelled it, is the plot of most of the first comic would've been rather boring. Therefore, I have decided to find a good cliffhanger in the original script, and then skip forwards in time right into what would have been the second comic. By doing this, not only do we get to skip to the good stuff, and still have a lot of suspense, but it also allows me to shorten the series, which Vorred suggested I do in a previous blog (based on how long his series took him.) And, as if I were meant to do this all along, it just so happens I finished filming for the original concept at the perfect cliffhanger for this, which means the next chapter is already done :D This, unfortunately, does not mean you'll see it up on the wiki for a while yet, as I still need to pay for the software (which I've been meaning to do for ages...) While I can still make the comic, I won't be able to upload it to the wiki until I do so. So this'll be something to look forwards to. Dark War Not much to say here, new story, still going... I made a lot of MOCs, and am putting a lot of effort into this, so I can't exactly cancel this, not yet anyway. I am enjoying writing this series, and hope to continue to do so, though it is feeling far 'darker' than I at first thought it would... Guess that's what happens when you talk about exploding Skakdi. I also have a short comic planned for this storyline, which will fill the gap between the first and second stories. This will also be something of a test run, before I re-begin Paradise Universe. New storyline Yes, another one... Like I said, the moment I start writing one, along comes another idea. This is a concept I had a while back, with some similarities to Chronicles of Orentorus, that I'd like to write alongside Dark War as a less sinister alternative, and also I went camping a few weeks ago and spent five hours doing nothing but planning out the entire first story, word for word, in my head, and created nearing 30 character and I'm not sure how long I can retain the memories. (Yeah, that's how bored I was that particular day, it was raining...) This storyline will be set within the Core Universe, but will have very little to do with the canon. It is stated in BIonicle canon that after the shattering of Spherus Magna, the Great Beings took refuge somewhere else. Whether that means somewhere else on the planet, or somewhere else in the universe, is unknown (to me at least.) But whichever of these two it is (or a third option) we don't know what they did in that time, and we know they're not good at learning from their mistakes (as they continue throughout the storyline to make new creations to solve problems caused by the last, which often lead to more problems) So, this story follows a world of beings created by one or more Great Beings, during the time between the Shattering and the Reformation, in another attempt to achieve what they had on Spherus Magna. They create many species based on those of both Spherus Magna and the MU, some of these creations are good, others less so... One of the species created is the Matoran(/Toa/Turaga) who are somewhat of a mix between Agori and Matoran. While being more mechanical that Agori, they do need to eat and can biologically reproduce, meaning elements are not gender specific. However, eventually the Great Being(s) is called away from his creations, leaving them without leaders, order, or a purpose. The results, as you can imagine, were not great. MOCs (all MOCs will be for the new project) Matoran More TBA Toa Others Ending If you've managed to read this far, well done. Any feedback on any of the storylines above would be appreciated. Do you like Chronicles of Orentorus enough to think I should continue it? Is this new concept bad? Have you read Fog of War? Any of these things would be of great use to me :P Category:Blog posts